


Autumn Baking

by the_marathon_continues



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Autumn, F/M, No one dies though!, Promptober, Unplanned Pregnancy, angst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: Autumn is Daisy Johnson’s favorite season, but this year her job’s taken her to perennially hot East LA.





	Autumn Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 11 of Promptober, Autumn Baking.

Autumn is Daisy Johnson’s favorite season, but this year her job’s taken her to perennially hot East LA.

In desperation, she’s started tinkering in the kitchen, and soon every weekend, her apartment fills with the smells of apple spice and cinnamon rolls with the occasional sounds of her swearing and blaring smoke alarms.

She’s even struck up a friendship with her handsome neighbor with dark eyes and hair. He’d gruffly rebuffed her offer of sweets, but she’d teased him about wearing a leather jacket with a hoodie in the California heat, and though he didn’t laugh, his eyes warmed as he gazed at her, and she’s been smitten ever since.

* * *

Robbie Reyes was initially wary of Daisy’s blend of sarcasm and cheeriness, but not even his usual brusqueness would keep her away. Soon, trays of warm chocolate chip cookies for Gabe softened him, and then pumpkin spice cupcakes for his coworkers won him over. She'd probably bake muffins for Eli if she ever found out his uncle was in prison. 

Robbie’s never met anyone like Daisy- funny, beautiful and full of sunshine and when one late Sunday she kisses him, tentatively, he’s surprised.

“Y-you like me?” he asks, breathless and unsure. “You want _ me _?”

She replies by pulling him closer by his stupid leather jacket and showing him exactly how much she likes and wants him.

* * *

Weeks pass by, and Daisy and Robbie are now inseparable- dating, living, and loving till one fateful weekend where their world is torn off its axis and smashed to unrecognizable bits.

Friday: her job re-assigns her across the country.

Saturday: she and Robbie fight bitterly over her leaving or staying.

Sunday: Gabe and Robbie get into a vicious car wreck.

That Autumn is the worst season _ever_, is the last thing she thinks about that night when she falls asleep. That and the positive pregnancy test that she'd been keeping from Robbie. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this story has a happy ending. I'd like to continue it with a time jump. Thanks for reading, feedback welcome!


End file.
